Mario Bros
Summary The Mario series is a series of highly popular franchise and one of the most iconic acclaimed video games by Nintendo, featuring Nintendo's mascot Mario and, in many games, his brother Luigi, who have to beat Bowser, the main antagonist, kidnapping Princess Peach, whom Mario saves. One of the oldest as well. Technically the series began in 1981 in the arcade game "Donkey Kong" where he has to beat a King Kong rip off known as Donkey Kong. As time went by he has became one of the world's best-known video game characters since 1985 after the release of Super Mario Bros on the NES. It's first game was Super Mario Bro's for the Nintendo, since then it's come a long way and Mario himself is Nintendo's mascot. It has basic plots often revolving around Mario rescuing Princess Peach from the evil clutches of Bowser and save the Mushroom Kingdom, and occasionally the universe. And that's just the basic plot. There is a lot of diversity between the games with the series spawning multiple genres such as racing, partying, and role-playing games. It's one of the most popular Nintendo franchise and video game franchise in general. The canon is a bit confused, but so the OP should usually specify which version they're using due to the large amount of video games in the series (Like Super Mario Bros 2 which is not even Super Mario Bros 2 at all and just another game known as Dream Factory: Heart-Pounding Panic. WTF?). There was a live action movie that came out in 1993 which was made of fail and several animated series, which are popular to use in parodies, mainly on youtube Power of this Verse The Mario Bros franchise is very powerful verse despite it's light-hearted appearance and theme. It has strong feats like Giant Bowser (SMG2) that was able to create a black hole that busted an already existing black hole holding several galaxies and surviving the said black hole, the Koopa Troop creating a machine that can make an entire galaxy and can destroy the universe if wrongly used, and Rosalina and the Lumas recreating the universe (as all the stars, planets, and galaxies that populate the universe are in fact the transformed versions of characters know as the Lumas meaning there's thousands upon thousands of planet to galaxy level beings in the first SMG game alone). It's home to many powerful users of magic such as Kamek, Wizpig, Peach(surprisingly), the Koopalings, and the Shadow Queen, just to name a few. Also the Marioverse has a possible supreme being which is referenced as a "Force/Gentle Pull" who seemingly has the control over the destiny of the Marioverse, is above time & space itself, is so powerful that the combined laws of the universe can't stop it, was hinted that it is far stronger than the combined powers of the top tiers who are Universal+ and is possibly omnipresent (however all these feats were only measured through the words of Rosalina and powerscaling, thus leaving the true level of its powers unknown outside of speculation). The main antagonist, Bowser, is also a pretty hard to beat since he keeps coming back from lava, explosions, bottomless pits, black holes, and more recently being capable of destroying planets under his own power in Mario Party 9. The mainstream platformers gained a huge speed boost with the characters gaining mach 30+ to mach 50+ reactions/flying speed feat with the Tanooki Suits in Super Mario 3d Land and the Super Mario Galaxy games giving Mario (characters) FTL feats, FTL movement/flight speed going from planets to galaxies(A Launch Star or Grand Star is required), and also FTL spaceship travel. The Mario RPG series is also home to many broken items and attacks and it even has an multiversal being called Super Dimentio along with a multiverse destroying/re-creating item (the Chaos Heart). Many of the characters in this series have a very wide set of power-ups, items, artifacts, and abilities which can dramatically increase their power and attributes, so OP should be sure to specify what they get. It's overall a powerful verse. It definitely should not be underestimated. Supporters and Opponents of this verse Supporters: Omniwhatever RyanBurns Rocks75 Newraptor Dragonsblood23 Bat Siri Ultimator Antvasima Handsome Protagonist Dino Ranger Black BonBooker Skodwarde The Almighty TheCosmicDreamer WarriorWare SeanThePorter (my favorite verse) CrossverseCrisis NotAMarioFan(lol) (A Huge Fan) Opponents: Viking yoshi Hyperception Character Profiles 'The Good People' -Ashley & Red -Diddy Kong -Donkey Kong -Geno -Kat and Ana -Luigi -Mario -Peach -Rosalina -Waluigi -Wario -Yoshi 'The Bad People' -Bowser -Bowser Jr. -Bowyer -Count Bleck -Dark Bowser -Dimentio -Goomba -Kamek -King Boo -King K. Rool -Koopa -Lord Fredrik -Mack -Shadow Queen -Shroob -Smithy -Wizpig 'Other' -Mario (Manga) 'Weapons:' -Fire Flower -Ice Flower -Grand Star -Pure Hearts -Chaos Heart 'This page covers the main continuity. There are other related and spin-off continuities:' -Donkey Kong Series Mario & Luigi Series Mario Party Series Paper Mario -Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Wario Series (This is the following different sub-series and spin-offs in the franchise. It should be noted that Nintendo never regarded any of them being a seperate continuity or an alternate universe. As such, none of them should be regarded uncanon until official sources specify) Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Super Mario RPG Category:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Category:Verse Category:Super Smash Bros